


Rules

by Crystalessences



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy y'all, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences
Summary: Boba Fett x fem!readerYou break one of Boba's rules while he's away.--prompt request"Don't touch me. Just watch."
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Boba. Explicit sexual content, dom/sub relationship, masturbation, spanking, degradation (use of slut), dirty talk, unprotected p in v sex. It’s just more filth y’all.

Boba did not leave you alone all that often. If he could send someone else away to deal with business, he did. If he absolutely had to travel off-world, he often brought you along and made a small vacation out of it, stopping off at some new planet you’d never been to so you could explore together before heading back home to Tatooine. This time however had been serious enough that he left you back at the palace with Fennec to manage things in his stead. It was not supposed to be long, a week at the most, a bearable separation. As much as you craved his presence and attention you told yourself you would be alright until he returned to you. He’d gone out of his way to fuck you senseless before he’d left, leaving you sated and sore but ultimately alone in your shared bed. It seemed to have done the trick, the first few days you were content with the lingering reminders of him on your skin, but as the days drug on you found the ache deep in your belly growing. You needed something to soothe the craving, but Boba was nowhere to be found.

As you found yourself alone in your bed at the end of the week you began to weigh the risks. Boba had a standing rule, you were not allowed to touch yourself without his express permission. “I’m the only one allowed to play with this pussy,” he’d said. When he was around the rule never lead to any issues. He was always happy to indulge you when you found yourself needy and wanting. Now however, you found yourself debating breaking one of Boba’s rules for the first time. You did not often push Boba on such things, you rather enjoyed his praise and rewards over his punishments, but in that moment, all you could think of was how much you needed him and all you had were your fingers.

As your fingers slip beneath your sleep shorts you tell yourself he’ll never have to know, there would be no way to tell after all. Maybe you would be extra good for him when he got back too, just to even things out. That sounds like a perfect plan as you sink one finger, then two into your aching pussy. With a sigh you lean back into the mountain of pillows and let the building pleasure wash over you.

“Look at this,” Boba’s voice is dark as it startles you out of your bliss, “seems you’ve forgotten the rules while I was gone, little one.”

Wide-eyed you freeze, caught in the gaze of his dark visor. “Boba, I-”

Shaking his head, he stalks over to the end of the bed. “No excuses. You broke the rules, and you know what that means.”

Oh you had fucked up.

“Strip,” he orders before turning away to shed his armor.

You jump out of bed, quick to obey. Maybe if you are good and take the punishment, he’ll have some mercy on you. It takes just moments to have your pajamas and underwear on the floor. You quietly wait for Boba to finish and give you further instructions.

He strips down to his black underclothes, carefully storing his armor and helmet away. Even in the low light you can see how dark his eyes are when he finally turns back to you. He drinks in your bare form, evidence of your disobedience shining between you legs. You shift under his gaze, nervous anticipation building for what’s to come.

He’s wordless as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, knees spread out. Patting his thigh, a small grin breaks across his face, “ass up, princess.”

You’re silent as you lay yourself across his lap, bottom lip held tight between your teeth. It had been quite some time since Boba had used this as punishment. He runs one hand over the soft flesh of your ass and squeezes, drawing a startled squeak from you.

“You know why you’re being punished, little one?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” he prods.

“I touched myself without permission.”

He squeezes again, “that’s right. I’d say that earned you fifteen. You are going to count the for me. If you stop, we start over. Understood?”

“I understand.”

“Good,” he grins, running his hand over you one more time before he brings the flat of his palm down to the sensitive skin.

The spank stings but the pain in brief as he rubs at the spot moments after. Boba knows exactly how much you can take. Even when he’s punishing you, he’s beyond considerate.

“One.”

The second hit comes down on the other globe of your ass.

“Two.”

The next returns to the first spot, leaving a tingling heat behind, even after Boba soothes the skin.

“Three.”

The pattern continues, each sharp slap alternating across your ass as the heat blooms across your skin. It’s not long before you notice Boba’s own arousal poking into your side. You try to focus on that, hoping it means he’ll offer you some sense of relief before the night is over, instead of thinking about the growing stinging of your skin.

“Look at that, been such a good girl, taking your punishment so well,” his voice swells with pride as he massages your warm skin with both hands, “just one more, little one.”

You nod against his thigh, bracing for the last swat. It’s light, most likely a reward for behaving and not losing count.

“F-fifteen,” you whimper, trying to ignore the heat that has bloomed between your thighs at Boba’s touch.

“So, what did we learn, little one?” he asks, helping you back onto shaky legs.

“Not to touch myself without your permission.”

“Good. I really don’t want to have to go over this again.”

“It won’t happen again, Boba,” you promise, sticking your bottom lip out in a pout for good measure.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he rumbles, running one hand over the apple of your cheek, “it’s always more fun when you’re a good girl, isn’t it?”

You nod, leaning into his gentle touch.

Boba grins, pulling his hand away. He holds it out in front of you, expectant. “Spit.”

You quickly oblige him, letting your saliva coat his palm. He quickly frees himself, bringing his now slick hand to pump his thick cock. You’re nearly drooling at the sight, Boba spread out, face smug as he pleasures himself. Kneeling between his spread legs you reach up, hoping to take over, bring him to release in apology for your disobedience. He smacks your hand away, sharp eyes glaring down at you. _“Don’t touch me,”_ he snarls, “you _just watch.”_

Lowering your hands to your lap you whimper. This was crueler than any other punishment he could inflict. Sitting at his feet, needy beyond belief as he fucks his hand.

“Boba,” you cry, “I’m sorry for breaking the rules. I promise I’ll be good.”

He grunts, eyes fixed on you as he continues to jerk himself off.

“Please let me touch you Boba. Let me make it up to you!” you beg, eyes following the frantic pumping of his member.

He arches one eyebrow at you but continues to say nothing.

“Please, I need you Boba. That’s why I touched myself, because I needed you so badly. Please let me touch you!”

“Such a needy little slut, aren’t you?” he groans, pulling his hand away.

You nod, frantic, “so needy for you, Boba.”

“Well, if you want it so bad then you can work for it.” Sliding back onto the bed, he lays out on his back. “Ride it.”

You waste no time, crawling over him till your core rests over his throbbing member. “Thank you, Boba,” you smile, gently placing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Go on, earn it, little one.” He leans back, arms crossed behind his head. This was all on you.

Taking him in one hand you are quick to take him into your heat, taking him in all at once. The burning stretch is a familiar pain. A long moan bubbles in your throat as his cock fills you to the brim.

“Such a needy slut for my cock,” Boba groans as you hold tight around him, “and yet your cunt is still so tight.”

Your pussy sings with the praise as you slowly raise your hips before slamming back down to the hilt. Boba grunts, eyes trained on you as you begin to find a rhythm, riding him with all you have, chasing both of your releases. Dirty praise falls from your lover’s lips, spurring you on as your legs begin to shake.

“Fucking made for my cock, isn’t that right, little one?”

“Y-yes, Boba. Yours,” you stutter, hands planted on his chest to keep you going.

“That’s right, _my_ little slut.”

His words tighten the coil deep in your belly. Head thrown back in pleasure you can feel the edge fast approaching. “Boba!”

“What? You want to cum, slut? Do you want to cum all over my cock?”

“Yes!” you cry out, “please Boba!”

“Then cum, little one.” He plants his feet against the bed and pushes up, slamming his hips up into yours. White hot pleasure crashes over you as you unravel around him. Boba surges up, flipping you over onto your back. He continues to roughly thrust into you, chasing his own high as you ride out your own. He curses as his hips stutter, burying himself in your heat as he fills you.

Panting, he holds you to him as he softens inside of you. Your combined mess slowly seeping out of you. He brushes your now messy hair away from your face, the softer Boba slowly returning. “You with me, mesh’la?”

You nod, not trusting your voice as the bliss slowly recedes.

Satisfied, he slowly pulls away from you, leaving you fucked out and full, spread out across the bed. He returns moments later, a warm cloth to clean up the mess you both made between your thighs. You whimper as he brushes over your sensitive folds. 

“Can you turn over for me, cyare?”

It takes a moment to gather your bearings, but you eventually manage to turn onto your stomach for him. You hiss as he runs his hands over your tender ass.

“Just some bacta, cyare,” he soothes, spreading the cool cream across your skin.

“Thank you, Boba.” You’re quick to curl up against him as he slides you both under the covers.

“No need,” he presses a kiss to the crown of your head, “get some rest. We have lots of lost time to make up for tomorrow, little one.”


End file.
